


Have and Always Will Be Yours

by JadeDove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Star Wars oneshot, gets a little steamy, soft, some language, waking up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDove/pseuds/JadeDove
Summary: Obi Wan can be a little imp in the mornings sometimes, but it isn't all too bad.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Have and Always Will Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> A small fluff piece. Thank you for reading, and leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed!

The sun’s rays crawled into view in the early edges of the morning as you sat on the wrinkled bed sheets. Coruscant was just beginning to blink its eyes and move about its practiced morning routine. The high ceiling and windows made it so the fresh sunlight reached every edge and curve of the room. The pale blues and purples on the wall were illuminated in a way only seen at such an early hour.

A city so often bustling with activity was serene and slow, partially because most workers had the day off that day, although the next would restart the working week again. You were on leave after an extended mission on Felucia and your muscles were still sore from trekking through the jungle for hours. Now you were lying on the sheets, grateful for the haven that was the Jedi Temple, your home.

You stretched upwards, your arms bathed in the warm sunshine. A pair of arms secured themselves around your waist, making you pause. You glanced down to see brilliant blue eyes peeking at you from beneath thick ginger lashes. 

“Good morning, General Kenobi,” you giggled, running a hand through his hair. He hummed in satisfaction and pressed a kiss to your hip, which was half covered by the one simple blanket issued to every Jedi’s quarters. Minutes ticked by peacefully as you gazed down at him. His eyes traced over the starships cruising outside the window before suddenly darting up to catch you in an intense stare.

“If time froze right now, I’d be a happy man,” he muttered, lightly squeezing you. You shimmied down the bed so you were lying down facing Obi Wan. Freckles dusted his cheeks, warped by the lazy grin on his lips. His eyes darted between yours, attempting to decipher your thoughts (he was very polite about never using the force to prod at your mind). Gently, you placed your hand behind the shell of his ear, scratching the short hairs behind it. He groaned appreciatively then took your hand, pressing a soft kiss to your palm.

“You’re such a hopeless romantic, Obi.” He mocked being offended and buried his nose into the crook of your neck. Your sigh morphed into a gasp as he trailed kisses starting at the edge of your shoulder, but you yelped when he suddenly bit down on the junction of your neck and shoulder. A smug look was on his face as you stared down at him, lost for words. He’d never done something like that before.

“I suppose you’re a kinky little shit, as well, then,” you sassed, taking his face in your hands and squeezing softly, garnering a muffled chuckle. As the two of you came down from your giggling high and your hands retreated, a thoughtful look crept onto Obi Wan’s face. You raised a brow and he smiled.

“I'm yours.” Your heart swelled in your chest and you brushed a thumb over his cheek. “Have,” he continued, “and always will be.”


End file.
